


that's the kind of love (i've been dreaming of)

by aiienharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Happy Ending, Haunted Houses, M/M, although nothing is reallly haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiienharry/pseuds/aiienharry
Summary: You see, Harry and the boys (the boys meaning Louis, Liam, Zayn, and Niall) are employed for one month out of the year to dress up in costumes for an amusement park, to go around and be all scary and cool. Harry’s go-to outfit is a witch, but not the scary kind, he doesn't want to be one of the scary witches, he wants to be more…sexy, but also appropriate for families. Liam usually dresses up as a werewolf, Zayn a vampire, Louis a mummy, and Niall…well…
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66
Collections: Larrie Writers GC Challenge 1: Autumn/Halloween/Horror





	that's the kind of love (i've been dreaming of)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Also a big thank you to my writers gc and Sonny for helping me with ideas and for helping me edit this!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! [Fic post here](https://leedsau.tumblr.com/post/633233446407487488/thats-the-kind-of-love-ive-been-dreaming-of)
> 
> The title is from Dinner and Diatribes by Hozier

What Harry loves most about fall is the changing of the leaves, lattes, the chill in the air, and the fashion. But what tops all of that is Halloween.

You see, Harry and the boys (the boys meaning Louis, Liam, Zayn, and Niall) are employed for one month out of the year to dress up in costumes for an amusement park, to go around and be all scary and cool. Harry’s go-to outfit is a witch, but not the scary kind, he doesn't want to be one of the scary witches, he wants to be more…sexy, but also appropriate for families. Liam usually dresses up as a werewolf, Zayn a vampire, Louis a mummy, and Niall…well… 

“I can’t fucking believe this shit,” Niall says in frustration, teasing the rainbow afro on his head.

Harry grabs the old witches broom he’s had for two years now, that he got at some random charity shop. “You should have just been a zombie like you were last year, and the year before, and the year be-”

“Fuck off,” Niall grumbles. “You lot don’t get to talk, they don’t even make you be the scary ones except for Liam and Louis sometimes. You can get dressed up and look hot and pull, but of course, I’m fucked.”

Louis snorts, fixing his makeup in the mirror, trying to make it look like he’s been dead for thousands of years. “Honestly, Niall, it’s not that bad. Plus the first two weeks are all kid-y anyways, so I’m actually out of place, you fit right in!”

Zayn and Liam are in their room helping one another get ready or… making out by the lack of noise.

Harry shakes his hair out, trying to make it look alright under his hat. “Louis’ right, Niall-”

“As I always am,” Louis mutters with a smirk only directed towards Harry.

Niall rolls his eyes. “You guys are so irritating. I look fucking ridiculous like I need to be in a fucking circus.”

Harry shrugs, “I told you not to change it up this year. I’ve been a witch since the start, it’s all about consistency, Neil.”

That earns him a pillow to the face, a very angry Niall tackles him to the floor and beats him with a balloon made into the shape of a sword that took him over an hour to make. Harry tries to get the upper hand, and he almost does until Louis decides to completely knock the wind out of him by jumping on Niall’s back. 

“Leave my witchy friend alone!” Louis yells, putting his arms around Niall’s middle and lifting him off Harry. 

He would be a lot more thankful if he wasn’t rolling around in pain, gasping for air. He clutches his stomach, trying to get air into his lungs. While he tries to recover, Niall and Louis start rolling around, play fighting right beside him. Louis gets the upper hand and starts to enact his revenge by beating Niall with his own balloon. 

Zayn and Liam finally leave their room a little disheveled but all dressed up and ready to go. Harry can’t tell if Zayn’s lips are that red because he used lipstick or it’s because he’s been kissing Liam the whole time. Liam, by far, has the best costume. He’s got fake hair coming out of his shirt that makes him look really bulky, his makeup is better than it’s been in years, and he actually looks like he’s turned into a werewolf. Their boss told Zayn to go into the route of Dracula but Zayn thought it was lame and went his own way with dressing up as a vampire, even getting realistic vampire teeth he glues to his canines.

Harry coughs, saying weakly, “Help.”

Liam looks to Zayn who rolls his eyes. “We left the room not even thirty minutes ago and it’s already chaos.”

Niall and Louis finally stop rolling around on the carpet, throwing quick punches before separating.

“Niall…you don’t look remotely scary,” Liam says, confused. If he didn’t have all those fake prosthetics on they could actually see him smile. “You look like a clown you hire for birthdays.”

Niall frowns, panting as he fixes his wig. “And who asked you, Liam? Huh? And FYI those birthday clowns are actually scary so…whatever.”

Louis walks over to the little station he’s made in front of the mirror they found off the street, out of breath and sweaty as he starts to reapply his makeup around his body and face. 

Harry finally gets up off the floor, sitting down on the couch and throwing a glare at Niall. “Thanks a lot, my fucking stomach hurts.”

“What? I didn’t even do anything!” Niall splutters, “That was Louis who jumped on us! Why aren’t you blaming him?”

“Cause they’re fuck buddies. He’s got his blinders on, mate.” Zayn says, flopping down next to Harry and giving him a shit-eating grin. If Harry wasn’t such a pacifist he’d hit him, oh wait, he isn’t. Harry lightly smacks Zayn on the back of the head and then has to dodge Zayn’s attacks for revenge.

Louis sighs, “Way to just throw our business out like that, Zayn.” He starts to wrap himself in the gauze, and Harry of course can’t help but stare. Looking especially hard when he has to wrap the part where his dick is. Louis catches him, giving him the middle finger, but Harry knows he’s blushing under all that makeup.

“Anyways,” Niall says, giving them a look of disgust before turning to look into the mirror. “How the fuck am I suppose to enjoy myself this year dressed up like this?”

Liam goes behind him, tucking his chin on Niall’s shoulder. “It’s not that bad really, when it’s time for fright night at the park you can just put blood on your face and suit and like…I don’t know…walk around menacingly with a fake weapon?”

“Yeah, but I’m still a fucking clown.” Niall mutters, “Plus I wanted to return this so I can't get it all messed up, and I already told Tony my costume so I can’t change either.”

Louis groans, “Alright we get it, Neil. Anyways are we all ready to go? We’ve got to be there in the next hour or Marcia will have my fucking head.”

“Oh come off it,” Zayn says, rolling his eyes and getting up to get the keys to his van. “You get to play dead and lay in a coffin all day and jump up to scare people.”

“And what’s the difference? You’re in a coffin too right?”

Zayn gives himself a once over in the mirror before toeing on his boots. “Yeah, but I’m literally standing in it, it’s not the same as laying there. My fucking feet hurt after every shift until Sandy comes to replace me.”

All Harry had to do was walk around the park pretending to do spells and occasionally stand behind this huge cauldron with dry ice in it and colorful fairy lights and pretend he was mixing up little kids in his witch soup. Zayn and Harry are lower-level scares, meaning they don’t really do a whole lot when it comes to scaring people (except for Zayn and his coffin which he pops out from to scare people). Mostly because they don’t put a whole lot of work into looking scary, and there was no way Harry was gonna be like the scarier witches in the park, he’d rather be one of the hot ones thank you very much.

“Alright, children.” Harry says, grabbing his broom and hat, “Let’s get going before Niall starts doing party tricks.” That earns him a shove from Niall, who in return gets a shove from Louis, and then they're in a shoving contest that lasts all the way until they get to the park. Zayn yells at them to knock it off when they climb out of the van.

They park at the back and head in through the employee entrance to sign in, Cosmo is waiting with the signup sheet, telling them that they were almost late and to head into the cafe so Durk and Tony can talk with the group.

“We would have been here sooner if we didn’t almost fucking crash because of the low-level witch, circus clown, and glorified zombie here.” Zayn spits, but his words hold no venom.

“Heyyy!” They say in unison, trailing after him and Liam.

Once they get to the cafe, they split into their groups, Harry sits with the witches, Zayn with his coven of vampires, Louis with his horde of zombies and mummies, Liam with his pack, and Niall with the more scary looking clowns.

Harry gives one of his witch friends, Sydney, a hug. She's one of the hot witches. “Hello, love,” she says, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Alright!” Tony says, clapping his hands. Durk isn’t paying any attention next to him, scrolling on his phone. “Okay, we’re going to have a lot of nice good fun this year! We’ve added some new attractions for these kids, as you can see by the fairies, ahem, _not_ Disney characters over on the right.” Harry looks over to someone in a… _no_ t Mickey Mouse costume and a _not_ Tinker Bell costume as well as other _not_ Disney characters. 

“Sell out!” Someone laughs, which throws the whole cafe into a laughing fit.

“Hey! You want to have a job next year, Eric? Alright then, shut up! Anyway, as I said, we’re going to have an even better time than we did last year. I’ve beefed up security a bit more to keep us all safe and to stop the nut shots that…strangely keeps happening every year. If you see a little kid crying by themselves and you look as scary as Mia does over here, please get someone who looks less scary to help them if security isn’t around. We don’t want to have another fucking piss incident like we have every fucking year. Anyway, after this week it should be fewer kids and a lot scarier. Let's get out there and scare!” He yells. He looks to Durk to see if he has anything to say, and when he gets nothing in response he waves them off. “Well don’t just sit on your asses, get the fuck out there and make this place worth coming to!”

Harry gives Sydney a look as they both get up, holding hands as they walk to their station. For an hour, Harry has to walk around and pretend to be doing spells and handing out ‘poison’ apples before he is on cauldron duty for half an hour. But today he has other, better plans that don't involve walking around all day.

Just before their lunch break, he's going to meet Louis in his designated haunted house and have a little fun with him. With four more hours until then, Harry decides to be the very best witch he can be. Of course, none of the children are scared of him, and most people just want to take photos with him.

By the time four hours have passed and Sydney comes to get him for lunch Harry’s feet are killing him. He’s sure he’s taken hundreds of photos and by the time he got done with the last one, he’s tousled his hair so many times it's starting to get a little greasy.

Harry parts ways with Sydney as they near the haunted house, the building where staff rests after shifts lies just beyond that. Almost all of the staff buildings are tucked away at the very back of the park behind everything. The trees that weave between each of the haunted houses obscure them, and there’s is only one single long path that connects them together that doesn't get used a whole lot. He tells her he was going to go get something out of the van and that he’ll meet her later, if not he’ll be at the cauldron when it’s his turn.

Harry looks around to see if anyone is watching as he passes the sign saying that the haunted house is temporarily closed for an hour. It doesn’t take him long to find Louis, almost jumping out of his skin when he triggers an attraction and a fake fuzzy spider jumps out at him. Harry snorts, looking down at Louis who is staring up at him in his coffin. He looks around once more just to make sure no one else is in. He shouts a little hello just in case and when all he can hear is some attractions going off, leans down to give Louis a quick kiss. 

He and Louis have had this little arrangement going on for a year now. When Zayn introduced them and they immediately became attached at the hip. And one night, while walking home drunk from a night out pub crawling, Harry just leaned over and pushed Louis against a random brick wall, kissing him breathless. It felt like he was in a movie; right as he pulled away Louis pulled him back in, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and moaning when Harry’s hands roamed their way down his body to his ass. Suffice to say they didn’t get any sleep that night, and if someone were to ask Louis how this whole thing started, let’s say Liam for example, Louis would reply back: “Well after Harry fucked my brains out I just couldn’t stop going back for more.” And well that was the end of that, or the beginning really. A very beautiful, pleasurable beginning.

They came up with the plan to meet and fuck the day before, and an hour before they started getting ready Harry went the extra step and got himself ready _ready_. 

Louis fists his hand into Harry’s shirt, pulling Harry over the side and into the wooden coffin. He falls on Louis with a _humpf_ , breaking the kiss to see if he’s alright.

“Shit,” Harry breathes, “You alright, Lou?” 

Louis shakes his head as much as he can. “Yeah, yeah. I’m good, love. Just…gotta take off all this gauze." Louis starts to unwrap his face and then pushes Harry away a little so he can unwrap where his dick is sitting hard in his boxers behind a mound of poorly placed gauze. That’s when Harry gets an idea.

“Wait,” he stops Louis’s hand from completely taking everything off. “What if I just…like umm, ride you so you don’t have to take all that shit off. And then you can just rewrap your dick and face.”

Louis laughs at that but nods his head. “Best idea you’ve had in a while. Well…actually you convincing Niall to go as a clown this year just only tops that.”

“Fuck off,” Harry mutters with a smirk, wiping at Louis’ face so he can truly see him without all that makeup. Harry didn’t think Niall would actually go through with it, before being a clown Niall was one of the grim reapers that would walk around the park looking as if he was floating, giving random people the ‘touch’ of death or swiping at them with his scythe. It was actually pretty fucking cool, not scary at all, but still cool as hell to see.

Louis slaps Harry’s hand away, “I spent an hour trying to get the smudge just right. You can see my face when we get home.” He reaches and pulls Harry’s hat off, throwing it somewhere and pulling Harry down to finish what they started. Harry had just enough room to fit his legs on the sides of Louis’ thighs. He tries to rub their dicks together but the coffin is much too small for all of that so he settles for straddling Louis and rubbing his ass on his dick as best as he can, earning a low groan from Louis.

“Fuckin’ hell,” Louis mumbles against his lips, licking into Harry’s mouth and making things a lot more steamy.

The sound of Harry’s phone dinging has them pulling back quickly. Startled, and a little pissed he got interrupted, Harry quickly pulls his phone out to see what’s going on. It’s a text from Niall asking where he and Louis are.

“Fuck’s wrong?” Louis asks, just as breathless as Harry is. He humps up into Harry’s ass, steadying his hands on Harry’s thighs so he can push him down and get the friction he’s desperately seeking.

“Niall he- fuck, he texted the group chats asking where we are. I’m gonna…tell him we went to grab a bite and that we’re tired of eating crap pizza and shitty fucking beer.” After Harry replies and gets a middle finger emoji and a text from Zayn saying: _make sure you use condoms xx_

Well so much for being inconspicuous, but also Zayn just…knows everything for some reason. Harry checks the time and sees they’ve only got forty minutes to get down to it, so he pulls back to shuffle out of his trousers. He tries to only pay attention to Louis and none of the creepy decorations all around them. After he’s successfully gotten his trousers off and then his pants, his face starts heating up seeing as the bottom half of his body is completely naked, his dick standing up and curving onto his belly. 

Louis moans, “Fuck, I wish I could suck you off. I’ll do it later,”

Harry nearly blacks out at the thought, grabbing the little bottle of lube out of his jacket pocket and a condom before his head starts to get all fuzzy and he slowly starts to lose himself in the moment. Diving back down to make out with Louis, he tries not to think too hard about when this will eventually end. Eventually, Louis will find someone to date, someone to cuddle in bed with him when it gets too cold at night, someone to kiss in the kitchen, someone to wrap his legs around. Until then though, Harry will gladly fill that position and many other positions. 

Having just about enough with only kissing, Harry leans back once again and gets Louis’ dick out, stroking him a few times and letting Louis fuck his fist before rolling the condom on.

“Wait wait,” Louis says, breathless. “Did you prep already?”

Harry smiles sheepishly, “Yeah, yeah, did before we got ready.” He’s got to squint when he looks at Louis, with there being no lights in the coffin and none of the lights in the building being on, but he doesn't mind it really. Plus he wouldn't really be able to see his face on account of all the mummy makeup he has on.

Louis looks at him in disbelief, a crooked smile on his face. “Fuck, that’s so fucking hot. Alright then,” He starts moving around under Harry as if to get in a more comfortable position.

Harry shimmies up his body a little, smearing some lube on his fingers and slipping in two fingers for good measure, biting his lips to hold back a moan. He uses the excess lube to rub some on Louis’ dick and sets the bottle aside, wiping the rest on the inside of his jacket. His heart starts beating faster from giddiness, he leans back until he can feel Louis nestled between him, he spreads himself a little until he's fully sinking down.

“Fuck,” Harry moans. His eyes instantly shut as he grips the edge of the coffin. His and Louis’ panting are the only things he can hear, the sound of the attractions getting drowned out by Louis moaning as Harry starts moving. He lifts himself up using the edge of the coffin for purchase before he slams back down, making Louis let out a long groan. His fingers gripping the edge as tight as he can. They haven’t had sex in a month, both too busy because of work and traveling home for birthdays and other celebrations. Harry didn’t realize that at twenty he’d be spending so much money on gas.

Soon Harry gets into a rhythm, lifting himself up before slamming down, each time more faster than the other until he’s got the whole coffin moving. He ends up triggering an attraction and a fake zombie hand pops out of the wall behind his hand. The purple light of its eyes illuminating them for a minute. Louis laughs below him, breathless and beautiful, his makeup smudged because of how much he’s sweating. It’s then Harry realizes just how hot it is in here, and how they don’t have much time. He shakily grabs his phone and sees they only have twenty more minutes. He starts to pick up the pace, letting out little ‘uh uh uh’s as Louis starts to catch on and move his hips up to meet Harry.

“Come on, fuck.” Harry hisses.

Louis snakes his arm around Harry’s middle and lifts himself up so they're face to face, slamming their lips together. With his other arm, he grabs Harry’s dick and starts stroking him just as quickly as Harry is riding him. Their kissing is more sloppy than anything, and Harry has to pull back when all he can taste is Louis’ cheap makeup. 

“Fuck, Harry. That’s it,” Louis speeds up his pace, and Harry can feel his toes start to tingle, his stomach becoming tight, and then.

“Fuck!” He yells as he starts to come, shying away as Louis continues to thrust inside of him, trying to reach his own release with his hand still wrapped around Harry’s dick.

Soon though, he comes and collapses back into his box.

“Holy fuck,” Louis breathes, wiping his hair off his sweaty forehead. Harry lifts himself up and off of Louis, grabbing the used condom and tying it up. He’ll have to sneakily throw this away, this isn’t the first or last time someone threw a condom away here before. He grabs his phone and sees that he has five minutes before he has to head to the cauldron, which means that Zayn should be coming back now.

“Okay,” Harry starts, “I get that was probably the best orgasm we’ve ever had in a while, and I’d love to cuddle the shit out of you right now but you’ve got to wrap yourself up again. I’ve got to go before Zayn comes back and-”

Louis cuts him off with a kiss, and Harry can’t help but melt into it. It’s not as heated as it was just ten seconds ago, and it’s a lot more intimate with a lot more feelings put into it. Feelings Harry doesn’t know if he’s ready to confront yet, so he shelves it to the back of his mind and focuses on the soft feeling of Louis’ lips against his.

Louis pulls back and shoos him out of the coffin. Harry puts on his clothes as quickly as he can and laughs as he watches Louis try and fix his gauze. Before Harry leaves he leans down once more and gives him a quick peck all over his scrunched up sweaty face, a promise that they’ll finish this later on.

__

The second best thing about working at the park, second only to working with Louis, is the night of Halloween. The park opens at six just as the sun goes down, and only to those over the age of sixteen. They check everyone's ID as they enter just to make sure. 

That’s when the three restaurants here start serving beer, and when things start to get really scary. The guys they pay extra to be in the haunted houses and to roam around with fake weapons always freak Harry out the most, and he’s been here for a while. It’s like no matter what they don’t break character until the last second, sometimes even laughing in your face before getting all spooky again. They always let up not even ten seconds after focusing on a group or alone person, stalking off to find their next scare victim.

This year is no different, and as Harry gets ready he knows tonight is going to be something special. Especially with the full moon out, the clear skies, and a slight chill in the air. The perfect Halloween mood.

Of course, that’s when Niall decides to scare the shit out of him.

Harry fists his own shirt, feeling his heart beating beneath his knuckles as he jerks away from him. “What the-”

Instead of a wholesome circus clown, Niall looks like he just walked out of a test screening for the movie _It._

Niall wiggles his eyebrows, doing a little ditty. “Scary right? Liam helped me with the makeup and Zayn found this fake mallet thing.”

If Harry didn’t know Niall was going to be dressing up as a clown he would scream bloody murder. “You look…like you fit in with the night crew.”

Niall's eyes lit up, “Really? That’s exactly what I was fucking going for!”

“Holy shit!” Louis walks out in his zombie costume. It’s something he does every Halloween, a mummy isn’t quite as scary as a zombie is according to Tony and Durk. Even though Harry thinks they might be the same thing? Anyways, Harry is still a plain old witch but with more blood all over his clothes and black fingertips.

When they arrive, check-in, and sit through Tony’s extra special Halloween speech he gives every single year, Harry is feeling fine. He jokes around with Sydney for a little bit and helps her apply more blood to her outfit. It’s as they get to their post that things start to seem a little off. Tony did briefly mention that things are a little different than they were last year but Harry just thought he was talking about the new bar that opened and the limit of three beers being updated to five. The park has been transformed like it always is for Halloween. Smog from a machine hangs low to the ground so they can’t really see their feet. The decorations are a lot less kid-friendly and a lot scarier, but what freaks Harry out the most is the night crew. They weren’t there for Tony’s little speech like they usually are, they were already roaming around according to Tony. 

People are already getting chased around by ghouls and zombies, two guys on stilts walking around and over people. Screams coming from the haunted house fill the air. It’s…a lot creepier and genuinely scary. Harry knows he isn’t the only one that notices, judging by the way Sydney is clenching his hand.

“Is…why does everything feel so different?” She asks, pulling Harry up on the platform as they sit behind a cauldron, both of them a sick green color from the slime bubbling inside of it. They are tasked with throwing it at people and laughing at them.

“I don’t know,” Harry murmurs back, watching as a werewolf that isn’t Liam runs after a group of people…on all fours. “What the fuck? Are these like…new people?” 

Sydney shrugs, grabbing a hand full of the slime and throwing it at some unsuspecting bystanders. Right as they turn around, a person dressed as a demon starts chasing them. “I swear these aren’t the same people he hired last year.”

“Knowing Tony I wouldn't be surprised, he almost fired Zayn and Louis for smoking behind the shed on their break. And fired Angelia just last week.” Sydney says.

Harry frowns, “What?” Louis nor Zayn told him about that, he knew that they smoked sometime last week on their break but not that. “Why though? She’s literally the only person who can fit into that cage.”

Angelia actually used to work in a traveling circus as a contortionist. She’d stay in a cage doing tricks and swiping at people’s feet. 

“Literally for no fucking reason.” Sydney spits, “That’s what Angelia said, and that he hired someone else.” 

Just as Sydney says that someone dressed as the girl from the Ring or something walks past staring them down before contorting and walking on all fours with her stomach in the air. A chill runs down Harry’s spine. He gets his phone out to text Louis to see if he’s alright.

 _I’m fine_ , Louis texts back, _It’s a little scarier this year but I’m sticking with Zayn. U good?_

Harry takes a second to throw some slime at a group of people getting chased before texting back: _It’s… a little unsettling out here. Think Tony hired some new ppl??? Idk but stay safe <3_

Louis texts back: _Of course :0)))) <3333_

For the rest of his shift on the cauldron Harry sticks close to Sydney, they earn themselves a lot of glares, and some choice words are exchanged between some dude dressed as iron man and Sydney. By the time the next witches come to take a little over half of the slime has been thrown, more on the ground than on any of the patrons. 

Harry turns towards where the cafe was, but Sydney went the other way. He frowns, not really wanting to walk alone. “Oh…where are you going?” Harry asks.

She gives him a little smile, “I’m going to go meet up with some of my friends from home. They wanted to see my costume but, I’ll text you when I get there though. You gonna be alright?”

Harry looks around, a guy with a pumpkin head is walking slowly down the pathway with what looks like a really sharp real sword. 

“Umm, I’m…I’ll text you when I get to the cafe.” They quickly hug and say their final goodbyes. It isn't like Harry thinks he's going to be murdered or chased down or anything. 

He quickly makes his way towards the cafe, letting out a sigh of relief when he shuts the door behind him. Some of his coworkers are loitering around eating or talking to their friends. Harry looks around for Louis but he only sees Zayn and Liam eating and drinking. He walks over and steals one of Zayn’s chips, earning himself a smack on the head.

“Well, nice to see another familiar face,” Liam says. “Literally, I didn’t recognize any of the new werewolves, and they were acting really strange."

Zayn nods, “There are some new people stationed where Louis and I are, and they redid the whole area. I literally couldn’t see fucking passed my nose, anyways they didn’t talk to us at all when we introduced ourselves.”

“Yeah,” Harry says. “Syd and I were out doing cauldron duty and it was…literally the vibes or whatever was so off. The weapons looked so real and Tony fucking fired Angelia to hire someone else.”

“And at least the crew last year would let up,” Liam whispers. “But this year they’re chasing people until they run into a building or find a place to hide or piss themselves. There have already been two accidents already.”

Harry looks around again wondering where Louis is, he sees the horde of zombies all conversing with one another but not a Louis insight. He turned back to Liam and Zayn. “Where’s Louis?” He asks.

Zayn shrugs. “When I went on break I tried to find his coffin but it was gone from the normal spot. Tried to ask one of the new guys and he shrugged me off.”

Harry's starting to get a little worried, “Okay…last time I talked to him was near the start of my shift a little over an hour ago. I texted him to see if everything was alright and he said yeah.” 

“I’m sure everything is alright,” Liam reasons. “I mean, as creepy as these guys are I’m sure they’re not harmful right?”

As if on cue, all the lights turn off and they are plunged into darkness. Harry hears several people scream, some people running and doors being slammed. In a panic, Harry calls out to Zayn and Liam to see if they are still there, reaching out to make sure after he hears no response but they are gone. 

Suddenly the lights flicker back on, Harry looks around frantically at all the confused faces and looks of shock and horror at what just happened. Everybody was already on edge from the new night crew, especially Harry, and with Louis gone and now Zayn and Liam, he doesn’t know what to do. But he isn’t going to stick around here and just wait while the lights are flickering.

Leaving quickly, Harry knows he had to find Louis. He pulls out his phone and starts to call him, but his call keeps going to voicemail. He sends Louis some texts and receives no answerback. Outside people are still screaming and running around. None of the night crew bothers Harry but they do stare him down as he walks past them. He goes to where Louis was supposed to be stationed, staring up at the decorated building that looks like it's abandoned. Some people came out the other side clutching their hearts proclaiming how scary it was.

As much as Harry loves Halloween, and everything that comes with it, he hates being scared and paranoid. It’s why he never watches scary movies by himself, or even with the boys, too much of a chicken to sit through them. If Louis does manage to convince him though, he would just sit with his hands over his face jumping at every sound. How he ended up working at an amusement park during one of the scariest holiday seasons he has no idea, but it’s never been like this before. He knows he has to find Louis, and that he's probably still in there in his coffin, but Harry doesn’t know if he has the mental strength to go through this. 

Suddenly his phone beeps.

It’s a text from Louis that’s just a string of letters. Harry’s heart starts beating fast, the adrenaline coursing through him gives him enough courage to climb the three sets of stairs that lead into the entrance. The decorations are completely different from when he entered just three weeks ago. It looks more like a dilapidated building than a haunted house. There are doors open to rooms that are completely dark inside, some with one lone figure staring back at him. He gets to the point where Louis’ coffin always is but sees nothing. None of the night crew jump out to scare him, it’s as if they know he’s a part of the crew as they stare him down with unreadable expressions on their faces. 

He doesn’t dare go up to one of them, going back from the hallways he came in through and making a left this time instead of a right. It’s completely dark except for little flashes of red lights, he gets startled by a guy dressed as a butcher behind a cage wielding a huge knife. At the end of the hallway, there are two paths. Harry has never been down this way before, and chooses left and hopes it’s the right choice so he can find Louis and get the hell out of here. He walks into a room that looks like a graveyard, the walls and ceiling are painted to give the illusion that you're outside. A grim reaper holding a scythe walks around on the graves, making limbs pop out every once in a while. 

If Louis is anywhere, he has to be in here, seeing as he's a zombie and zombies do pop out of the ground. He’s watched enough zombie shows to know that much, and he has common sense. Harry walks up to some graves waiting to get scared, but nothing happens. As he turns to leave, walking past a big mound in the fake ground, Louis pops out with a snarl, grabbing his ankles tightly.

“Ugh!” he faked moans, not letting Harry’s ankle go.

Harry lets out a high pitched scream, one he didn’t even know he's capable of. “Louis, it’s me!” He yells, falling back onto the fake ground. 

Louis stops his act and looks up at him with a big smile. “Harry! What are you doing here?” 

Harry shakes his head, relief washing over him. If the grim reaper weren’t in here he would give Louis a kiss. “Listen, you have to come with me.” He starts, panting. “I don’t know what’s going on but we’ve all been trying to find you. I lost Zayn and Liam after the lights went off in the cafe.”

Louis gets up, confused, and sweaty. He wipes off the fake dirt on his clothes and nods, standing beside Harry. “What the fuck is going on?”

“I’ll tell you when we make it out of here,” Harry says, grabbing Louis’s hand just in case they get split up. They walked past a group of people who all scream when they walk past. He lets Louis’s hand go and turns to him. “I don’t know what’s going on but there’s something wrong with the night crew. They’re all acting weird, I lost Zayn and Liam, and god knows where the hell Niall is!”

Louis tugs Harry’s arm and pulls him into a hug, squeezing him. “It’s alright, love. We’ll find them, I’m sure they’re somewhere around here. Knowing Niall he’s probably having the time of his life terrorizing people and Zayn and Liam are probably making out somewhere.” 

Harry doesn’t believe the bit about Zayn and Liam but he also could believe it a little. He takes a deep breath, savoring the feeling of having Louis’s arms wrapped around his waist. “I just…I was so worried I didn’t know where you were. Not saying the people here are real killers or whatever but…still. I was just scared you were like…trapped somewhere or something. And then that text I got from you, I-” 

Louis pulls back, cradling Harry’s face in his hands and giving him a few quick pecks on the lips. “Harry, love. Darling, I’m fine alright. I tried to text you back but then a group came in, and then I just completely forgot about my break which was stupid on my part. But I promise I’m alright, Harry. Nothing was done to me, honestly, it was pretty fun.”

They stay there until Harry calms down, and until far too many people keep catching them making out and cooing at them. 

“Alright,” Harry said, leading the way. “Let’s head back to the cafe to like…calm down before we go find Zayn and Liam. This way is a short cut so-” Right as they turn down the pathway they come face to face with a clown holding a realistic mallet. “Louis I- '' Harry tries to get his feet to move, to flail or scream or do anything but he’s paralyzed from fear, his legs going stiff and his heart pounding beneath his chest. Louis grabs his hand and starts tugging hard, enough to get Harry to snap out of it, pulling him in the opposite direction. 

“Run!” he yells, just as the clown gives chase after them. They run and run until they reach the building where the cafe is, slamming themselves inside and running down the hallways. The lights flicker on and off for a few seconds before plunging them into darkness for a few seconds then turning back on again. They finally make it to the cafe, all eyes on them as they walk through panting. Zayn and Liam at the table Harry left thirty minutes ago. He stomps up to them.

“What the fuck?” Harry exclaims, “Where the fuck did you go when the lights turned off? And why do they keep flickering?”

Both Zayn and Liam look very calm and also guilty. Liam speaks up first, “When the lights turned off I…grabbed Zayn’s hand and ran but we came back literally right when the lights turned back on!”

“Umm, what? That doesn’t even make sense, why would you run away? Well, I fucking found Louis so,” Harry gestures to Louis, very tired from running. His stomach starts cramping from stress and he just really wants to find Niall and go home.

Zayn smirks, “So the two _love birds_ are reunited huh.”

Harry frowns, he’s starting to get a little irritated. “What the hell are you talking about, Zayn?”

“Nothing, anyway let's go find Niall and get the hell out of here. Liam and I got chased by a fucking clown looking for you.”

“Wait,” Louis says. “A clown about yay high, holding a huge mallet with blood gushing out of its mouth? Strangely has blonde tips and wearing the same exact fucking costume as Niall has.” 

Harry was so scared he didn't even really notice the blood, or that there was a possibility it could be Niall.

“Are…you saying that Niall just scared the fuck out of us and had us running for our bloody lives?” Liam asked.

Louis nods, shaking his head. “That’s exactly what I’m saying, the fucker.” They all get up to go after Niall, walking past an angry-looking Tony in the hallway. Louis stops him, “Tony, what the fuck mate? What the hell is going on with the lights and like…the new night crew?”

Tony waves him off, “Don’t worry, they’re not getting rehired. Literally had one of those little shits fucking chase me from the admin building to here. And I have no i-fuckin- dea what the hell is going on with the damn lights. Durk is taking some guys to fix it now, cheap fucking building.” He mutters before heading down the hall to his office.

They walk around trying to run into Niall, he seems to loiter around behind the buildings, so they check behind a couple to no avail. They finally see him walking around with his mallet to a group of unsuspecting teens. He lets out a scream, holding the mallet high over his head and chasing them, swinging it back and forth until they run away. It’s Louis who goes over and knocks him ‘round the head.

“Niall? What the hell is wrong with you?!”

Niall has a freakishly large smile on his face. “What do you mean? I’m having the time of me fucking life. The new clown group from the night crew hooked me up, mate. Gave me this fucking mallet, sorry Zayn I lost the fake one and a bunch of fake blood. Didn’t even say a word to me just handed me this stuff and fucking scattered, it was insane, but also cool as fuck.”

That’s when Zayn reaches over to smack Niall across the head, and Harry does as well, putting a little more force than necessary. 

“Can we please just fucking go home?” Harry says. “I’m so fucking exhausted, and it’s not even fucking ten yet.”

They all head to the van, ignoring Niall’s pleas to stay, making him leave the mallet and other fake blood pills. No matter how much Niall wants to stay they aren’t going to just leave him there, especially as things get more chaotic. The ride home is tense, but not because they’re mad at each other but because of what just happened. Harry groans when he realizes he forgot to text Sydney that he was okay. He quickly sends a text telling her he’s heading home and gets one back a minute later saying she’s left too, that a lot of the old crew is leaving for the night. He tells the boys that.

“Not fucking surprised,” Zayn mutters from the passenger seat. They all climb out one by one, each taking their turn getting into the shower. Louis climbs in with Harry, sucking him off and then helping him wash his hair afterward. It relaxes him and eases the tension in his shoulders.

Harry and Zayn share this flat. Niall, Liam, and Louis share a flat ten minutes away by foot, but for some reason, they always end up crashing here. Niall takes the couch and Liam with Zayn of course and Louis with Harry. That’s how they end up an hour later after sitting around in the living room discussing what happened and all the ways they’re going to get Niall back. 

They’re tangled in bed together, Harry tucked into Louis’ side, drawing shapes onto his chest. They kiss a few times here and there, slow and sweet like honey dripping off the comb, and if Harry wasn’t so exhausted from running from Niall he’d freak out about how intimate this all is. He realizes laying there just how natural it is to fall into bed with Louis and just cuddle like this, how a lot of their nights out together they end up like this. The way they kiss like an old married couple, bicker like one too. Their lives messily intertwined, Harry knows he has some of Louis’ shirts and sweatpants thrown around his room, and Louis has a pair of his trousers and boots at his, it’s a beautiful wonderful mess.

So when Louis mumbles, “Love you,” Blinking down at Harry through clear sure eyes, a hint of a smile on his face. Harry doesn’t bat an eye before he’s saying it back. 

“Love you, too.” Mapping out all the ways in which he can’t wait to fully show him.

They lazily make out before falling asleep again. Harry thinks he’s going to be just fine, ready to brave the ghouls and clowns that come next year. As long as he has Louis by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoy it! [Fic post here](https://leedsau.tumblr.com/post/633233446407487488/thats-the-kind-of-love-ive-been-dreaming-of)


End file.
